


Specter

by jamesm97



Category: Suits (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barely Legal, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Peter, Harvey is Stiles Uncle, Human Hales, Lawyer Stiles Stilinski, Lawyers, Legal Drama, M/M, Malia is a cop, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Relationship Issues, Sassy Peter, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Hales, Stiles Stilinski was Raised by The Hales, Stiles-centric, The Hales Adopt Isaac Lahey, lawyer problems, more or less anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the best Student Harvard has seen for years, Pearson Specter Litt want him as an associate and he gets the job, he just doesn't want to get in because his uncle Harvey is a named partner.</p><p>When he gets the job at the firm he's thrown head first into a legal battle between the Hales and the Argent's the real question is can he Harvey and the gang at Pearson Specter Litt save his future father in laws company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/gifts).



> Don't know if I should continue this what do you guys think

“So these are Harvard Law’s top five graduating this year?” Jessica asks Donna, she stole Harveys assistant because there was no way in hell she was going to interview these sorry looking lot alone.

 

“That they are, unfortunately for you my yoga instructor looks more of a lawyer than these sorry bunch” Donna tells her with a smirk.

 

“Why are there only four people, if there are five applicants” Jessica asks unimpressed.

 

“The cute one, who also happens to be the first in his graduating year is outside taking a phone call” Donna tells her.

 

“Is he really cute?” Jessica asks.

 

“Cuter than Mike and Harvey put together”Donna smirks.

 

“Lets start with number five then and work our way down to this cute guy then” Jessica says giving a genuine smirk.

 

It took 5 minutes to interview the top four these weren’t right for Pearson Specter Litt, to put it bluntly they were weak, breakable, Louis would tear them to shreds.

 

“Next” Jessica calls to the only one left the top in his class and the cute guy Donna was talking about.

 

Donna handed Jessica the file and Jessica sort of had a mini seizure trying to pronounce his name “Genianifgbcaly? Is that a typo or something” Jessica asks Donna.

 

“I wish it was a typo, no my name is unpronounceable to anyone that’s not my mother my chosen name is ‘Stiles’ the great looking guy says smirk all dimples and cute moles.

 

“Jessica Pearson, Mr?” Jessica asks holding out her hand to the cute guy.

 

“Oh Specter, Stiles Specter” He says taking his hand.

 

“Specter?” Jessica and Donna say at the same time eyebrows raised.

 

“As in Harvey Specter?” Jessica asks the kid.

 

“Yeah, he’s my uncle” Stiles smirks.

 

“Oh I don’t get it, if you wanted a job in our firm why didn’t you just ask Harvey?”Jessica asks.

 

“Because I don’t need my Uncle to prove myself, If I can’t get in the door with my own merits I’m not worth the paper my degree is printed on” Stiles tells her.

 

“You’ve got the job” Jessica smirks.

 

“What? Its not because of Harvey is it because if it is I officially rescind my application, I really don’t want to have my family members the only reason I get anywhere in my life” Stiles tells her.

 

“Your in because I like your balls, I respect your guts, Donna thinks your cute and you got the highest grades Harvard has seen in five years” Jessica tells him.

 

“Oh well then I accept your offer” Stiles tells her.

 

“Good” Donna tells him a freaky smile on her face.


	2. Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to gift this work to the Njflkf because he/she (the name doesn't really give away any gender hints) gave me the idea of where to go with this fic and for that I am really appreciative

“Louis Litt” Stiles says on a massive whine, he’s on the plane with Jessica and Donna and Jessica just dropped the bomb on who he will be working under.

 

“Louis although eccentric and occasionally impulsive, is a wonderful lawyer” Jessica tells him.

 

“I suppose, hey at least its not Harvey, speaking of did either of you tell him I will be working at the firm?” Stiles asks.

 

“I did” Donna tells him.

 

“He is quite furious he didn’t even know you were accepted into Harvard, fortunately for you he and Louis are currently going head to head with Robert Zane in order to win Hale Inc. As a client.

 

“Good luck with that, Peter Hale hates lawyers” Stiles says.

 

“Peter Hale? You know the CEO by name?” Jessica asks suspiciously.

 

“Yeah of course I do, I’ve known him since I was thirteen” Stiles tells his boss.

 

“Interesting and how would you rate your relationship with him?” Jessica asks.

 

“On a scale of 1 to 10 I’d say 11 the dude loves me, he did pay for law school after all” Stiles tells her.

 

“Peter Hale paid for your law school fees? Stiles do you think you could get us a meeting so far we’ve been dealing with his daughter Malia, the girls young but she’s been crushing Harvey’s and Louis’s balls all week” Jessica asks him, her eyes are the closest she’s probably ever got to pleading, a $700 million contract will do that to a managing partner.

 

“Ah Malia, girl never changes” Stiles smiles eyes lighting up, he’s sending an E-mail before Jessica can say more.

 

“I can have Peter meet us at the office in 3 hours on one condition” Stiles tells her.

 

“What is it?” She asks sceptically.

 

“Let me take the lead” Stiles tells her.

 

“Harvey and Louis won’t like that one bit” Jessica tells him.

 

“Well you make a name for yourself by making a splash and what better way than succeeding in something two of the three named partners haven’t been able to achieve” Stiles smirks at them.

 

“Stiles, if you get the Hale’s to sign on the dotted line and get them to agree to have us as their lawyers then I will give you a fat signing bonus as well as your own office” Jessica tells him sincerity and perhaps a bit of desperation showing on her face.

 

“I guess you’ve heard about the upcoming legal battle with Argent Inc. And you want to represent the Hales because it means big money and tons of publicity for the firm” Stiles tells Jessica, Donna just starts hammering away at the keyboard.

 

“Argent Inc. Are bastards they play dirty and they have a habit of burying there competitors by any means, we want to represent the Hales not only for the money but because they do good, they built there business from nothing and now they are a multi billion dollar organisation employing hundreds of thousands of people” Jessica says.

 

“I guess the biggest question is, how big’s my signing bonus going to be?” Stiles laughs.


	3. Confrontation

“Seriously Jessica, you can’t be serious he’s just a kid what is he going to do that me and Louis haven’t already tried” Harvey complains for the fifth time.

 

The meeting with the Hales is in half an hour, Louis, Mike and Rachel are preparing Stiles for the meeting.

 

“He knows the Hales on a personal level, they paid for his education for god sakes I think your nephew is better suited at signing them” Jessica tells him grabbing a folder from her desk before walking back to the conference room.

 

“You think knowing someone on a personal level will automatically get him a $700 million dollar contract?” Harvey warns her.

 

“Harvey what is this really about, is it the fact that he graduated higher in his class than you, or is it because you have some weird phobia of family?”Jessica snaps in a high whisper.

 

”You wanna know the truth? The truth is, he hates me the last time I spoke to him is when his mother died and all he said to me was ‘Wow uncle Harvey, why are you even here aren’t you like allergic to emotion ’ then he walked away” Harvey fumes.

 

“Look Harvey he’s a bright kid he’s a lot like you accept he’s got a heart as well he’s not afraid to show emotion and If I’m honest I see him as junior partner in no time at all” Jessica shrugs opening the door to the conference room.

 

“Mr Litt, I have an IQ of over 167 I might be a junior associate, but I would appreciate it if you stopped talking to me like I’m a child” Stiles says to Louis clearly frustrated.

 

Mike smirks, Donna applauds a little from where she’s sitting looking at her nails and Rachel just sort of lets out a little snort.

 

Louis goes to respond but he’s cut off by Jessica “So Stiles tell us what you’ve learned so far” Jessica smiles sitting in front of the cute teen.

 

Stiles just huffs and starts to explain everything he’s been told in great detail.

 

..................................................................................................................

 

In the actual meeting it’s just Jessica, Harvey, Stiles and Mike.

 

Stiles smiles when Peter Hale walks in followed by Derek and Malia.

 

“Stiles” Peter smiles so wide as soon as Rachel escorts them into the conference room.

 

“Pops” Stiles smiles and stands running round the table to hug the ageing man.

 

Malia introduces Derek to all the other people in the room while Stiles and Derek have a small privet chat.

 

“The papers on the table” Stiles says at the end giving Peter a pen.

 

Peter just sits and starts reading pen at the ready.

 

“Aren’t you going to talk it over first?” Mike asks Peter.

 

“I trust my Son-in-law besides we’ve always been going to sign with you, I was just waiting until someone I could trust came along”Peter tells them.

 

“Wait? Son-in-law?” Harvey asks.

 

“Almost son-in-law you mean” Derek smirks walking over to kiss Stiles.

 

“Oh so now your talking to me?” Stiles smirks.

 

“Well I can’t stay mad at my fiancé forever” Derek tells him.

 

“Fiancé?” Harvey asks.

 

“Yeah, we’ve been together since we were fifteen” Stiles tells him.

 

“That’s so sweet”Jessica smiles.

 

“If I sign can we steal Stiles for the day?” Peter asks.

 

“No me and him need to talk” Harvey says.

 

“I’ll come by after work Peter, It’s my first day after all” Stiles smiles, he kisses Derek one more time and walks out Harvey on his tail.

 

He leaves Jessica and Mike to deal with Peter, he’s signing anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I had Stiles/Malia but I think most of you would rather Sterek


	4. Harvey Specter

“So have I done something wrong boss?” Stiles asks, he smirks to Donna out side the office, she smiles back but he’s pulled out of his smiling when Harvey slams a file on the desk.

 

“I guess that means yeah I have done something wrong” Stiles smirks walking over to the Whisky canters and pouring himself some.

 

“What are you doing?” Harvey glares when he throws the rest of the drink down.

 

“I just signed a $700 million dollar contract, isn’t it obvious I’m celebrating with a drink” Stiles quipped to his Uncle.

 

“What happened to you Stiles?”Harvey asks sitting down.

 

“What are you talking about Uncle” Stiles asks sitting in front of his desk.

 

“The last time I saw you, you wanted to be a fireman” Harvey smirks at the memory.

 

“The last time I saw you my mom was still alive” Stiles counters.

 

“I wasn’t that long” Harvey sighs.

 

“Yeah it was, that was also before dad started drinking and I had to start fending for myself” Stiles tells his uncle.

 

“Then you fell in love with a billionaires nephew” Harvey says the words as if its an accusation.

 

“God no!” Stiles shouts and ends it with a laugh. 

 

“Wait so you don’t love him?” Harvey asks his eyes bulging out at the implication that Stiles is using the Hales for money.

 

“Of course I do, I love him more than anyone but I said god no because I hated him in the beginning. In fact I was following Malia around like a puppy dog then we became friends but in the end he was just too hot” Stiles smirks at his memories.

 

“Still Stiles your in bed with a billionaire they paid off law School for you do you think that’s wise? I think your getting a little over your head, you don’t get nothing for free” Harvey tells Stiles and almost feels sorry when Stiles glares. 

 

“Excuse me?” Stiles asks Harvey, he doesn’t let him speak though because he goes in to a full rant.

 

“No you know what I don’t care, do you know when I was 18 Peter took me to the stock market for my birthday, he wanted me to work for him so he was showing me the ropes I choose him a stock at random he bought a million shares and it made him over $50 million he wanted me to have it but instead I told him I didn’t want it” Stiles rants.

 

“Well why did he pay for your education” Harvey asks.

 

“When I went to student services for a loan they informed me every semester has been paid in full, was I angry he paid yes I was but did I demand he take it away no because he’s been like my father for over 15 years” Stiles glares and stands up.

 

“I’m not finished” Harvey shouts.

 

“Well I am, you wanna know why I went to Harvard? It was because of you, you worked your way up from a lousy mail boy and now look at you, your powerful I just didn’t know you were a dick” Stiles shouted, he didn’t see the other associates looking in on the argument.

 

“I’m taking the rest of the day off” Stiles informs him and storms in the direction of the meeting.


	5. Working

Honestly Stiles may snap if Louis starts the shouting again.

 

“Does he get off on treating people like shit?” Stiles asks Mike.

 

They have been working in the conference room for three days trying to come up with some way to stop a wrongly accused woman of going to jail for apparently selling company secrets.

“Louis is a dick like 99.99% of the time but he does it because he cares about his job and he can only show emotion by expressing his extreme frustration about life in a loud way” Mike smirks.

 

“He just seems like a dick to me, seriously the only person he seems not to hate in this place is Donna, Jessica and Harvey and you for some reason he looks at you like your a baby bird he’s trying to nurse back to health” Stiles smiles.

 

“You just have to prove yourself to him, once he deems you worthy he is actually a really good friend to have” Mike informs him.

 

Before Stiles could respond his phone starts ringing.

The catchy Taylor Swift song echoing through the empty room.

 

“Hello?” Stiles answers then his eyes bulge. “No way, are you serious?” He asks the person on the other end “I’ll be right there” He tells them and hangs up.

 

Mike raises his eyebrows.

 

“I may have just solved the case” He tells the other Lawyer and grabs his suit jacket and goes for the door.

 

When Mike doesn’t follow Stiles turns around and gestures to the door.

 

“Well are you coming?” Stiles asks.

 

“Oh” Mike says and grabs his jacket rushing to catch up to Stiles when he starts walking away.

 

“So where are we going?” Mike asks once they get in a cab.

 

“To meet a whistleblower that works for Mr Marsh, turns out they did buy company secrets but it came from a source much higher up the food chain than our client” Stiles smirks.

 

“Are you serious?” Mike smiles.

 

“I don’t joke about two things, one death there is in no way anything funny about death and number two my job” Stiles informs his co worker.

 

“So you are serious?” Mike asks.

 

“Yes I’m serious” Stiles smiles.

 

Turns out that the whistleblower was Mr Marsh’s executive assistant that he’s been fucking, Mike and himself got her statement signed and she was even willing to go on the stand should there case get to that stage.

Stiles let Mike tell Harvey the good news considering his Uncle seemed to like the other associate more than him.

“Nice work today” Jessica tells him when he’s getting ready to go home to Derek.

 

“Thanks” Stiles smiles.

 

“Were going for something to eat and drinks you wanna come?” Jessica asks him.

 

“Who’s going?” Stiles asks his boss.

“Me, Harvey, Louis, Mike, Donna and Rachel” Jessica lists.

 

“I’ll pass thanks for the offer” Stiles smiles politely and goes to walk away only she doesn’t let him get far.

 

“Stiles don’t you think its about time you and Harvey sorted this out he is your Uncle and not to mention boss after all” Jessica tells him.

 

“Ms Pearson, I respect Mr Specter as my boss but that’s where my line ends he’s a damn find Lawyer but he’s a horrible person, thanks for trying” Stiles tells her and walks off.

 

“And Ms Pearson in future when Harvey asks you to ask me to tag along tell him to grow some balls and do it himself” He turns and smiles.

 

“If your statement wasn’t true I would be shouting at you for daring to speak to me in that tone” Jessica smiles.

 

“Any time you wanna go get drinks with me let me know” Stiles smirks.

 

“Did you just asks me out?” Jessica smirks.

 

“God no, that’s not what I meant, I meant that I would gladly go out and have dinner with you and drinks without Harvey because if Harvey’s there it would be awkward” Stiles babbles.

 

“I got it” Jessica chuckles.

 

“I’m just going to go, Derek’s made us reservations for in an hour and I want to go home and change” Stiles smiles.

 

“Oh wait, I almost forgot to give you this” Jessica says rummaging around in her bag for something, she pulls out a check and smiles “Your signing bonus” Jessica smiles handing it over.

 

“This is a check for $700,000 thousand dollars” Stiles tells her.

 

“Me, Harvey and Louis agreed you deserved it, it would have been eight hundred thousand but we deducted one hundred for the office” Jessica smiles “The office will be fully renovated by the end of the week by the way” She informs him.

 

“Thanks” He smiles.

 

“I like you Stiles and I want you to stay with us for a long time, I just hope that this business with Harvey doesn’t push you out the door” Jessica informs him.

 

“Don’t worry I’ve had plenty of experience working with people I hate” Stiles informs her while pushing the button for the elevator.

 

“Isn’t hate a stong word?” She asks.

 

“Not strong enough” She hears him says before the doors close and she’s left there wondering how to get these two idiots to talk.


	6. House Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter

“So Karen Little wanted me to tell you thank you” Mike says walking in to his office.

“Still can’t believe I couldn’t go to the trial but he took you” Stiles tells him not looking up from his work.

“Mike and Louis, just wanted me there cause I can think on my feet” Mike tries.

“Sure whatever, Harvey is just a prick and I’m supposed to be Louis’s direct associate, but apparently me bailing the company out of seven high profile cases isn’t enough for him” Stiles fumes still not looking up.

“He’s giving you a hard time cause he wants you to succeed” Mike attempts to cheer him up in some way.

“Yeah........ No Harvey just can’t stand to see anyone in his family being successful he likes being the one to bail everyone out it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy, because he is an auto-matron that hasn’t got any feelings” Stiles smirks looking up for a second to see Mike smirk.

“I have to go Harvey and I have trial” Mike tells him.

“Yeah I have to stay here and fill out patents and other boring shit, before I go house shopping” Stiles smiles.

“House shopping?” Mike asks curious.

“Yep Derek and I are getting married in three weeks we still need to look for a house round here” Stiles smiles.

“Three weeks?!” 

“Yep, I know its coming so fast” Stiles looks up doe eyes shining with happiness

“Why haven’t I been invited yet?”Mike asks looking actually hurt.

“Because I am actually the most un-organized person ever, I did however give all the invites to the mail room people this morning, so they should be on your desk tomorrow” Stiles smiled.

“Did you invite Harvey?” Stiles smiles at the question because he knew that was coming.

“Yes I did, he’s my boss I invited Jessica so I had to invite him as well as Louis” Stiles tells him.

“Why don’t you just try and work things out with him, I mean he’s a dick but he cares about you, your his family after all” Mike tells him.

“Aren’t you going to be late for court?” Stiles asks him.

Mikes eyes widen and he looks at his watch “Shit” he shouts as he runs out the office to the sound of Stiles laughter.

He’s almost finished when he gets the phone call.

“Hey” He smiles into the phone.

“Hey, so I’m stood in a wonderful house, five bedrooms, three point five bathrooms a massive pool and rooms that could be used for offices, the kitchen is bigger than our current bedroom and kitchen together” Comes Derek’s voice.

“What the hell is three point five bathrooms even mean?” Stiles laughs closing his files and collecting his things.

“Get your ass here and find out” Derek laughs.


	7. Wedding day, Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated I have been sick but I feel really bad

“Dum, dum, dum dummmmm” Mike, Rachel and Donna walk into his office humming.

Stiles just looks back down at his work and lets out a little sound of distress

“What’s up sweetie?” Donna asks placing the slice of cake with one of those painted wafer stickers on top its of two men in suits husbands obviously.

Its supposed to be symbolic of Stiles upcoming nuptials to Derek but it just makes his even more stressed.

“Lewis gave me a case, the fucking caterers pulled out because their fridges broke and their stock was ruined, I need to find a new caterer I am supposed to have a dinner rehearsal in three hours” Stiles tells her without looking up.

“I’ll take the case” Mike says and grabs the folder.

“What? Lewis won’t let you” Stiles tells him trying to get the case file back.

“I’ll deal with Lewis” Donna tells him.

“Really?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah” She smiles.

Harvey walks in picks up Stiles phone confusing everyone in the room.

“I overheard your conversation” Harvey says.

“And?” Stiles urges.

He’s still nice to Harvey in the office, the man’s coming to his wedding for gods sake.

“I have a friend who has a catering business” Harvey tells him.

He’s on the phone for five minutes before he smiles and passes Stiles the phone.

Twenty minutes later Stiles is hanging up with a massive smile on his face. 

“Well?” Donna and Harvey ask at the same time like the freakish non couple they are.

(Seriously they should get together) not that Stiles cares about his Uncles happiness he just happens to love Donna.

“Their working around the clock tonight and tomorrow, bringing in all the staff they can, its like twice the price of the previous caterer but to be honest what could I expect for such short notice” Stiles tells them beaming.

“Oh that’s amazing. You never told me where your going for your honeymoon” Donna says smiling like a lunatic.

“Oh were not going on a honeymoon” Stiles tells her grabbing his phone to text Derek.

“What?! Your not having a honeymoon? Honey you have bagged yourself a super rich and super hot husband that’s set to inherit a multi billion dollar company in a few years you could go to the best locations around the world and your staying in New York?” Donna asks acting like she’s personally offended.

“Derek has tons of work Louis hates me and he’s give me a ton of work, I put in for the summer off with Jessica and she’s approved were going to have an extra long honeymoon in the summer were going to be spending a week in 10 random places around the world” Stiles smiles.

“Random places around the world? How are you going to pick them?” Harvey asks surprised.

Stiles was more surprised that he’s actually talking about the wedding considering he doesn’t like Derek.

“Actually I was going to ask all my friends and family their favourite destinations, I’m going to put them in a hat and Derek’s going to pick out five and I’m going to pick out five” Stiles smiles politely.

“That sounds expensive” Donna laughs.

“Like you so kindly pointed out, I have bagged myself a rich husband and I’m not exactly broke either, I am a multi millionaire with a decent sized investment portfolio and I am involved with a family that think company shares are the best gift” Stiles chuckles.

“If you want me to draw up a prenuptial agreement I can do that for you” Harvey asks him.

Stiles should feel flattered that Harvey is showing some degree of care.

“No thank you I’m positive me and Derek will be together for the long haul, we’ve been through way too much to not survive” Stiles tells him shivering when the past memories he’s worked so hard to suppress manage to wiggle to the surface.

“That sounds like something I want to hear” Donna tells him leaning forward.

“That’s something you will never hear because its dark, painful and every time I talk about it, it pisses me off” Stiles tells her through gritted teeth.

Before Donna could say anything else Louis storms into the office.

“Why is Ross working on your case?” Louis shouts.

Stiles sees red he doesn’t know if Louis is just getting on his nerves or if thinking about his and Derek’s past has made him angry but he just stands up lightning fast and he’s about to give the bastard a piece of his mind.

“I told Mike to take the case, Stiles is helping me with a case and besides he’s getting married tomorrow I didn’t want to give him that much stress” Harvey comes to his defence seeing the anger on his face.

“Louis remember how stressed you were when you were engaged to Sheila? He’s had a few wedding mishaps and he’s already postponing his honeymoon so he can work with you and your cases cut him some slack” Donna tells him from her place on the chair her eyes glaring.

“You really did that for me?” Louis asks him shocked.

“I didn’t want to leave you without a associate” Stiles shrugs.

“Take the week off” Louis tells him.

“Seriously?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, you’ve been here three months and you’ve all ready closed over seventy cases you deserve it besides you scratch my back I scratch yours” Louis tells him and goes to walk out.

“How exactly did he scratch your back?” Donna asks.

“Have you seen the steaks that are being served at the wedding reception? I have been looking forward to it for weeks and if he gets too stressed and doesn’t get married to Hale then I don’t get my steak” Louis says like its obvious.

“How unselfish of you” Donna shouts after him.

“Wanna ditch work and come out shopping with me?” Stiles asks Donna.

“Shopping for?” Donna presses.

“A few work suits, maybe some dvds or books its just a distraction to stop me from freaking out” Stiles smiles.

“You had me at work suits” Donna smiles, then turns her puppy dog eyes on to Harvey.

“Go” Harvey smirks before Donna even opens her mouth.

“Yay” Donna smiles and runs out the office with Harvey on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I have a massive favour to ask you all.
> 
> I need fan fic prompts and I need them asap.
> 
> I am open to any fandoms but the two main ones are Teenwolf and agents of shield.
> 
> Like I said any fandom/pairing/setting is welcome I just need some prompts so please please please comment some prompts to me and if I pick yours I will gift them to you


	8. Yeah, I do

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here together today on this beautiful afternoon to share with Stiles and Derek as they exchange their vows of everlasting love” Peter beams out at the thousand guests all smiling up at the stupid over the top alter.

Damn Cora and Malia talking him into a massive flashy wedding.

He can’t help but beam at Peter who got ordained on-line so he could officiate he looks so funny dressed in fake priest robes.

“Usually this is where the priest asks who gives the woman to be married but for obvious reasons were going to skip that part” Peter chuckles and beaming when he receives a thousand chuckles back.

He doesn’t know most people but he can hear his work colleges his soon to be family in laws and Harvey.

“Can we hurry this up I’m starving” Stiles tells Peter smirking at his soon to be husband when he shouts out Amen to that.

“As Derek and Stiles take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love, and believe me when I say that these to have a strong love! Their love is stronger than anything I have witnessed and believe me again when I say I have seen them love each other many times in many different positions” Peter rambles on.

Stiles kinda chokes on spit and Derek turns pink.

“It was one time” Derek mumbles out embarrassed.

“Seven” Malia shouts up from where all the guests are sitting.

“Shut up Mal” Derek shouts back his ears burning.

The guests are loving Peter seriously Mike may break a rib laughing if he keeps it up. 

“May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Derek and Stiles both look forward to each new season of their marriage, just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories” Peter announces and seriously how the hell does he remember this stuff?

Derek gives his hand a squeeze and his heart sort of seizes at the gigantic smile on his face.

“An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Stiles and Derek, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, I don’t know how that’s possible because you both have something I wish I had every second of the day. but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. Which is why I’m up here doing this I have never seen two people so in love with each other like you both are” Peter tells them. Is that a tear??

Damn! Now he’s emotional he promised himself he wouldn’t cry.

“The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.   
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls” Peter says again. 

“Stiles and Derek have each written vows so its time for me to shut up Derek?” He asks making sure his nephew was ready.

“Stiles” Derek smirks at him taking his hand. “ I haven’t always loved you” He says and Stiles rolls his eyes when the guests gasp. “I haven’t always loved you, in fact I thought you were loud, annoying, so mouthy” He rattles off making Stiles chuckle “But despite me being like 100% straight before I met you, you made me like you it started as friendship a slow camaraderie but then you got under my skin, I found myself having thoughts un-pure thoughts and I freaked out I pushed you away at first, and for that I’m sorry but the past is the past I don’t care about all of that any more after today your going to be mine and I plan on keeping you forever we will focus on the future I want us to be happy until were both old and grey” Derek tells him.

Stiles can’t resist crushing their lips together.

“That part comes later” Peter says through a smile.

The guests are beaming some with tears in their eyes.

“Stiles?” Peter prompts to remind Stiles that it is in fact his turn.

“Oh right yeah” Stiles chuckles “Okay so many of you may know I’m a lawyer and I like to plan things out months in advance and I always do, but for some reason I couldn’t find the right words for my vows, for three months I haven’t know what to say” Stiles tells Derek with tears in his eyes.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything” Derek tells him giving his hand a squeeze to let him know he’s their.

“That’s just it, I didn’t realize until I was shopping with Donna yesterday, that there are no words for how I feel for you! I love you but that word doesn’t seem strong enough no words are strong enough so In stead of making a speech about how much you mean to me I’m just going to prove it instead every single day for the rest of out lives” Stiles tells him.

Derek actually does start crying so does Peter and numerous other guests is that Harvey sniffling? No that would never happen.

“Okay then lets get you two officially married time for the I do’s” Peter whispers.

“Get on with it old man” Stiles laughs, so does Peter.

“Stiles, will you take Derek to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?” Peter asks him smirking. 

“Obviously, of course I do” Stiles says back beaming Peter just rolls his eyes at Stiles and makes his head turn slowly to Derek his small smile has been replaced by a massive grin like what a father has for their sons.

And in many ways Peter is like Derek’s father he’s their even if he acts like a big dick sometimes he’s their for them even though Derek’s Parents died in a car crash with his older sister Laura.

“Derek, will you take Stiles to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?” Peter repeats again this time with his voice filled with pride.

“Yes, I do” Derek tells him voice strained from holding back the tears, god he’s such a macho man doesn’t want anyone to see him cry.

“Well then by the power vested in my by an on-line website I now pronounce you Man and Man, Husband and Husband! You may no kiss the Stiles” Peter laughs when Derek doesn’t even wait to launch himself the two feet to kiss Stiles hungrily.

They are full on making out seriously like their one lip nibble away from popping a boner on the alter thing.

The guest all clap and cheer and do other stuff that Stiles can’t process now because his husband is kissing him.

His husband?

God that feels great to say or well think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got some of the vows on line not the vows that Derek and Stiles say to each other that's all me, but Peters are from on-line I have never been married or been to a wedding so wouldn't know what they say at all


	9. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end I couldn't really bring myself to write more I sort of lost all confidence in this fic and lost my way I am so sorry if anyone wants to continue it I would be more than happy to pass it over

“So you really aren’t going to go on your honeymoon till the summer?” Harvey asks walking into his office.

“Nope we have it all booked this way we get to do a lot of travelling” Stiles smirks at him.

“Stiles I wanted to say I’m sorry for being a prick to you and your dad when you were younger” Harvey admitted.

“It’s fine I actually wanted to apologise as well I was acting like a dick your my family I shouldn’t have acted like a prick I know you and dad were fighting I shouldn’t have took his side when I really didn’t know what went on” Stiles tells him.

“Why don’t we just leave the past in the past and work on the future being a family?” Harvey asks hesitantly and he sounds hopeful too.

“I would like that” Stiles smirks.

“Now do I get to officially meet Derek I have to make sure he’s suitable for my nephew” Harvey smirks.

“How about you come over tonight I’ll cook?” Stiles asks.

“That sounds great” Harvey smirks.

“Oh and Uncle Harvey bring Donna” Stiles tells him.

“Why would I bring Donna?” Harvey questions.

“Because your in love with her and she’s ass over tits in love with you too” He tells him smirking.

“I don’t know what your talking about” Harvey smirks.

“Oh please everyone can see it” Stiles calls after him.

“Shut up Stiles” Harvey shouts back.

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk he and Derek had a conversation just yesterday about Stiles burying the hatchet and mending relationships he didn’t expect Harvey to make the first move in mending it.

Harvey was always the one that stayed away from him and his father which was understandable because after his mother died his dad was a wreck but Harvey was always to proud to accept his brother was a failure.

Maybe Harvey’s growing up.

He has a suspicion that Mike is the reason Harvey has grown up after all Mike it like the son Harvey never had.

It seems he’s changed him for the better melted his heart of ice in a manner of speaking.

Stiles just hopes they can have some sort of relationship no matter how small he actually missed his over the top uncle who always got him the weirdest shit for his birthday and Christmas.


End file.
